


Villain by the Devil's Law

by OliviaHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Graphic violence perhaps?, Kind of soulless Sam, M/M, Maybe some noncon?, Prisoner Castiel, Prisoner Dean, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaHere/pseuds/OliviaHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is the newest edition to the Kansas City Prison. He's not built to survive in this place, and he knows it. Maybe sticking to the only friend he has made so far will keep him alive. The gang that practically runs the place don't seem to be that interested in him, but he can't stop looking at their leader; Dean Winchester. There was just something about him...</p><p>Maybe it would be a bit harder to survive in here than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited to write a new story finally, so I decided to just post the first chapter to see if I should continue. Hope you enjoy!

"Strip," the woman said, her voice filled with a tone that he was sure meant she didn't want to be here. 

"What?" Castiel barely got out, his ocean blue eyes widening in disbelief. 

"It's procedure. Strip," the officer repeated, rolling her eyes. "Come on, I don't have all day!"

Castiel hesitantly pulled off his clothes, fighting every instinct in his body that wanted to hide itself. "Turn around, bend over and cough."

_No_ this was where he drew the line. This had to be against the law right? "If you don't do it I'm going to stick my fingers up your ass, and it's going to be a lot worse," she warns, raising her eyebrows. He glared at the floor and sighed, doing as she said. That was definitely not something he wished for her to do. Anyone, actually. He shivered in humiliation and disgust and let out a loud and forceful cough. He wasn't even inside the prison and it was already hell. 

"Alright you're clean, put on your clothes and get moving," she mumbles, not even sparing a second glance as she called for the next person. 

Castiel quickly pulled his clothes on and sped through to the next stage to get his picture and ID badge. Soon enough, he was being shoved into a van which he assumed would bring him to the prison building.

The outfit the driver was wearing looked suspiciously like a prison outfit, and his heart jumped out of his chest. This must have been an _absolute_ minimum security prison, even though he was sure there were murderers here. The drive went smoothly, not that he expected anything different with two other guards in the vehicle with them, and he was escorted to the doors.

As soon as the doors opened the sound of men talking filled his ears, some in hushed tones and others in booming voices. He was given the occasional glance, but he stayed completely still. He just took in his surroundings until he felt someone standing next to him. "It may be a bit overwhelming at first, but you get used to it," the low voice came from next to him, and he practically jumped out of his skin when he heard it. 

The light brown haired man laughed and patted his back. "Gabriel. I'm here to show you around. Come on."

After Gabriel showed him the general area of everything around, he brought him to his room for the time being. "You'll be staying here until you get placed in another area. It shouldn't take more than a day. Oh and here," Gabriel mumbled, placing a toothbrush and some toothpaste on the table. "Good luck." And with those last words, he left.

Castiel stared at the three other people in his room, gulping and glancing to the empty bunk. The room was a dull beige color, with 'A-5' written in large green letters on the wall. The bunk bed frames were rusted, and on them were pale white sheets that looked barely used. He silently climbed up onto the top bunk and fluffed up the thin pillow. "Hey, new boy. What's your name?" The gruff man he was particularly avoiding asked, glancing up from his magazine. They had magazines? "Castiel," he says softly, his eyes glancing everywhere around the room but at him. "Oh no, we go by last names here. I'm Hernandez, and over there thats Biggs. He looks intimidating but don't be fooled," the voice from under him said, and Castiel peered over the edge of his bed to look at him. He visibly relaxed as he finally made eye contact with Biggs, smiling softly. "Novak. My names Novak." 

***

The three of them discussed the unspoken rules of the prison, and they promised to point out who to avoid once they went to lunch. "Rule number one, don't ask someone what they're in for, unless they tell you. I doubt that though. Don't ask how long they're in for. Don't say anything unless spoken to first, don't make enemies, just don't do anything that might fuck up your stay here, okay? I'll even tell you who to avoid at all costs at lunch." Castiel had simply nodded and bit his lip in thought. Seemed reasonable to him... They even sounded like they would allow him to eat lunch with them. The only other man in the room was silent the entire time, staring at the back wall, but Castiel decided not to ask about him.

Castiel jumped as soon as he heard an alarm ringing through the prison halls, glancing around and frowning. Was someone escaping the prison? Was it on lockdown? What was going on? 

"Relax, it's almost lunch. Just stand in front of your bunk and then follow us," Hernandez told him, and Castiel did just that. He decided it would be best to follow their instructions exactly for the time being. He saw a guard come around and count them out, and soon he was being led to the lunch room. Disgusting was the only word that came to mind when he saw it. The walls were a dirty yellow, and he was almost positive they were at one point white. The floor could have been a white marble, but it was hard to tell with the mix of dirt and food on the floor. It reeked of raw, processed meats and sweat, and he immediately scrunched his face. He was shoved through the line, was practically thrown a tray that he almost dropped, and looked around for the people in his room. His face fell when he saw their table was already completely filled, and he slid into an empty seat at the corner table. There was still a lot of people behind him in the line, so at least he got to choose an empty spot and didn't have to sit on the floor like a loser.

"Are you insane?" Gabriel hisses out from behind him, grabbing Castiel's arm and yanking him away from the table. He lets out a surprised sound and grabbed his tray quickly, having Gabriel practically drag him to another empty table. Gabriel forced him to sit down across from him, and Castiel just stared at him. "What the hell was that for?" He asks in confusion, but the loud group of laughter that was moving closer from behind him made him turn around. 

There were six men, each of which looked incredibly strong and just outright bad, and they were all heading towards the table he had been sitting in before. One man in particular caught his eye though, since he looked like the leader of the group. He didn't look quite as ripped as the other men around him, but his dark green eyes and his vicious smile made him look even more intimidating than the others. 

"Don't look!" Gabriel says quickly, snapping Castiel out of his thought as he looked down at his food. He heard them all pass and sit down at the table, continuing their obnoxiously loud conversation. 

"You see them? Those are who you'd call the leaders of the prison. The top. They'll kill you without a second thought, so don't mess with them. Their leader is Dean Winchester. Bad dude. His brother is kind of the co-leader. Then there's Lafitte, Milligan, Morningstar and MacLeod. Stay away. Don't even go near them," Gabriel warned him, but Castiel couldn't stop staring at them. He was pretty sure that some of them noticed, but if they did they didn't make any signs that they noticed. He glanced down at his food, deciding that looking any longer would result in something terrible, and began to silently eat. 

Already the first day, and he wasn't sure he'd survive.


	2. Chapter 2

This was torture. 

Castiel thought the lunch was terrible, but the showers? Even worse. He must have had this delusion of what prison was like, where everyone got along, the food was edible, and the showers were a place that he could relax. He wasn't sure why he thought this, since it was obvious that prison was meant to be punishment. 

As soon as he walked into the shower room, his thoughts about this entire place changed. He wasn't sure if he was disgusted, or afraid, or both, but mostly he felt unprepared. The look on his face when he saw the countless naked men shoving past each other to try to get to an open shower was definitely priceless. "No..." he whispered to himself, looking down at the orange prison clothing and then at his towel. It wasn't like he could just wait for everyone to leave... there was only so much time they had for showering until they had to go back to their bunks, or go to their jobs or whatever was next in this horrible place.

Castiel was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone push him into line, and he started to get nervous. He took deep breaths when he figured out what he was going to do. He would get undressed in the shower, put his clothes up so they don't get wet, and just shower normally. The line moved up one person and he clung to his towel tighter, looking around the bathroom. 

Just like every other area in the prison, the walls were an off white, and he was starting to think that they weren't really dirty and that they were _meant_ to be painted this hideous color. The tiled floor was a light peach color, and he was certain he saw some dried blood staining some of it. What if he ended up like that... beaten and bloodied, leaving stains over the floor to be reminded every day of how weak he was.

Shivering, Castiel moved up in the line again. He stared at one of the showers, if they could even be called that, and took a deep breath. All that was separating the inmates from being exposed was a flimsy shower curtain. _Great_

Castiel took a deep breath when he saw one of the showers was free, and he scurried over to it. He shut the curtain behind him and stripped off his clothes, setting them over the small wall that had another shower on the other side. He hung the towel over the shower head and turned on the water, flinching at how cold it was. Closing his eyes, he rubbed the water into his skin and through his hair, realizing he had forgotten his soap and shampoo. Figures. 

After a few minutes of uselessly scrubbing at his skin with his hands, he turned off the water and reached blindly for the towel. He took it and wiped his eyes, starting to dry off his body before looking at his clothes. At least he _would_ be looking at them, if they were there. 

"No... No no..." Castiel whispers, ducking his head down to see if they fell, but they were no where to be seen. He ran a nervous hand through his hair and looked around helplessly, resting his head against the shower wall. Maybe if he waited it out...

"Alright, everyone out of the showers, me and the boys are comin' in!" 

What? What the hell did that mean? Castiel quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and leans against the wall, hoping no one came in. The voice definitely sounded familiar... He must have heard it at some point during lunch...

All of a sudden the shower curtain flew open, and his wide eyes met another man's emerald green ones. In seconds, Castiel's eyes looked his exposed chest over, and then fell to the towel around his waist. Dean Winchester... Someone he was definitely supposed to avoid...

"I thought my instructions were fairly clear. Get. Out," Dean growled, and Castiel lowered his head before walking past him. That was it. Now he was dead, for sure. He sped off to his room and looked around, desperate to find another set of clothes. He gripped his hair tightly and widened his eyes, taking a deep breath. Well, now what? 

"Novak?" A mans voice said from the door, and he quickly turned around. It was a guard, but he was holding some beige clothing in his hand, along with a notecard. "You've been assigned to C, room 3. These are your new clothes," he tells him, setting them down and hurrying off.

Castiel took the clothes without a second thought, glancing around before putting them on in a hurry, repeating what the guard had said in his head. Earlier, Gabriel had pointed in the general direction of the dorms where he was supposed to be put into later, but he hadn't expected this soon. He saw the big C above the doorway and walked into it. It was empty, and he assumed everyone else was still in the showers. He counted three before going into the correct one, setting his toothbrush down on the counter and sighing heavily. 

There were two beds in each square, and about eight squares in the entire room. Opposite of every square is a matching one, with their yellow brick half-walls which gave no privacy. At the head of the room was an office for a guard to sit in and watch them, but he didn't see one in there at the moment. 

Castiel looked around once more before walking over to the other side of his square, leaning down and opening the metal cupboard. The sound of footsteps echoed through the room and he quickly shut it, standing up and staring at the man who walked in. He didn't seem to notice him, or care that he was there, and simply walked to his own square. That could have been bad...

Stepping out of his own square, Castiel made his way to the hallways to see where everyone was. "Ah, Novak!" An unfamiliar voice called out from behind him, and he turned around. The man wasn't a guard, but he surely worked here. "Yes?" Castiel asked, raising his eyebrows and tilting his head. "I need to see you in my office, just to get you situated and such. I'm Mr. Thompson, by the way." 

Castiel nodded and followed Mr. Thompson quietly to his office, sitting down in the leather chair in front of a desk. The corrections officer, as his shirt said, moved behind his desk, sitting down and sliding over a paper that looked to have a schedule on it. "Here are the times for everything. You'll be doing janitorial work, since there's no other job openings. The money you make will go into an account, and with that money you'll be able to purchase supplies for your needs. Don't get into trouble, or you'll suffer the consequences. Such as, sending you to the Special Housing Unit. Not a fun place. Got it?"

Castiel blinked and sat up straighter, biting his lip. He took the schedule and glanced it over before nodding. "Yes, I understand," Castiel whispered shakily, glancing up from the paper. "You may go now," the man behind the desk told him, and the prisoner jumped to his feet, practically running out of the room. Great, now he had to deal with other prisoners _and_ the officers? He just couldn't win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, another chapter out so soon! I hope you guys are liking it! If you have any suggestions or anything feel free to tell me. I'm not sure exactly where I'm going with this. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _I apologize for not updating quickly, I've been on vacation. But I'm back now! Kind of... I will be in a few days. I'm sorry I advance for this chapter, but I hope you guys like it anyways! Enjoy!_  
>  ____________________________

Janitorial duty was most likely the worst job that could be given to any prisoner here. He'd much prefer sorting out books that no one even read, but who wouldn't? The floors were stained with a mixture of blood, piss and who knows what else. Did these men have no care for their health? This was disgusting...

"Blows, right?"

Castiel quickly turned around and took a deep breath, nodding slowly. "Yeah," he replied simply, a bit intimidated by the man's height. He must have been at least six foot, and Castiel practically had to look straight up to see his face. Or at least it _felt_ like it. But what was really scary wasn't the fact that he was unbelievably tall, or that his hazel eyes were darkened with corruption, no he had seen this man before. 

"Sam Winchester," Sam introduced, nodding and crossing his arms. Of course he knew who he was. He should have been avoiding him. He needed to avoid him. 

It took a good minute for Cas to process that he needed to give him his name, starting to mop the hallway floor again. "Castiel Novak," he grunted out, trying to mask the fear that was erupting through his body.

"Well _Castiel_ , it seems that you were put in the bunk next to me," Sam said, a playful tone in his voice. Something was seriously off about it.

"Oh uh, yeah I guess so. I didn't know who I was next to," he responded, biting his lip and keeping his eyes on the floor. He'd been mopping the same spot the entire time, but the stains didn't seem to be coming off. He made a mental note to scrub it later. 

"Well you see, I've never had someone else in my room. And I'm going to keep it that way. So I suggest you move out of it."

Castiel finally looked at him and frowned, his palms sweating profusely. "What? But... I can't that's where they put me!" He argued, though the glare in Sam's eye made him immediately regret disagreeing. 

"Are we going to have a problem here? Because you _really_ don't want to mess with me. Or my brother. Or any of our... Friends," Sam threatened lowly, taking a step forward challengingly. 

Castiel took a step back and slumped his shoulders in surrender. "I..." He whispered, looking away again. He couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth, not like he _knew_ what he was trying to say.

"Be out of the room by tonight," Sam told him, not even giving him a second glance before walking off. 

~~~

Dinner time came rather quickly after working. The lunch they had provided wasn't enough to subdue his hunger, so he doubted the dinner would either. 

"Hey Novak!" 

Gabriel's cheery voice called out to him from the back of the line, and Cas jogged over to meet him. "Hey..." He mumbled, running a hand through his hair. He had been stressing out about what the Winchester brother had said ever since he left. How could he not be? There was just no way he could change it, and a part of him thought that Sam must have been joking, but the look on his face displayed otherwise. 

"You look nervous, did something happen?" Gabriel asked, but before Castiel could say anything someone he had never seen before walked over and started talking to Gabriel. 

Pushing past him, he grabbed a tray of food and headed off to an empty table, plopping down and starting to eat. His face twisted up in disgust at the unnatural taste of the slop, drinking down his water to drown it out. His eyes quickly drifted to where Gabriel was still standing in line, talking to the guy that had come up. The scruffy looking man was still wearing the orange outfit, which meant that he was new. Gabriel must have made friends with every single new person that came here. 

Castiel smiled a bit when he realized how nice that was of him, and continued to mindlessly eat what the prison dared to call food.

In minutes, he had finished what he was able to put down before throwing the rest away and walking out. Just before he walked out of the room though, he glanced back once more and caught the glare of Sam Winchester. He gulped in fear and power walked away from the mess hall.

Castiel spent the rest of the day planning how to survive the night. The Winchester gang, as he decided to call them, because the brothers were obviously the foundation, did not look like the type that liked talking things out. Six against one? He'd never win. He had to create his own gang.

He laughed out loud at the thought before crossing that idea off his mental list. His own gang? That'd just make them even more angry. Plus, he wasn't cut out for it. He wasn't weak, just wasn't built like those men. He was running out of options quickly though, and he didn't have much time left.

The darkening sky loomed over him, foreshadowing the inevitability of what was to come. Running out of options? No, he _had_ no options anymore. The only thing he could do was take it.

 _Unless_...

It was risky as hell. And it wouldn't save him from tonight. But maybe it could save him later on. Or it could ruin him. 

He took a deep breath and placed his head in his hands, the uncomfortable bed beneath him squeaking. "I'm not a murderer," he mumbled beneath his breath, a shiver running down his spine. If this place could change him in just a day, what would it do in months? Years? He wasn't even sure how long he would be here. He wasn't sure about anything anymore. What was he doing here?

"Looks like you're getting comfortable there."

Castiel freezes and feels his organs churning inside of him before glancing up to meet those damned hazel eyes. Shit... He hadn't worked out a strategy yet, not that he would be able to figure one out before Sam showed up. But here he was.

"I tried talking to them, I swear, they wouldn't let me move rooms! And I'm pretty sure you know that..." Castiel quickly tried to argue, but to no avail. Sam was already heading towards him and getting way too close for comfort. 

Castiel ducked under him and successfully got halfway away before feeling strong arms wrap around him. He quickly lost most of his breath and could have sworn he felt a crack in his ribs, widening his eyes and digging his nails into Sam's arms. He would _not_ be reduced to begging, no matter how much he wanted it to stop.

"You seemed like a smart guy, Novak. Obviously I misjudged that," Sam growled in his ear, moving his other arm to wrap around his throat. 

"Welcome to your living hell," Sam breathed out in his ear, and seconds later, the lack of oxygen gets to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _I am so so sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been working on summer homework (that I may have procrastinated on) and just enjoying summer. I felt really inspired to write this today but it's most likely not very good. But as summer ends, school begins and as much as I hope I can write as much during it I'm not so sure I can. But I will try my hardest for all of you! You guys are the best! Thanks for actually reading this, it means the world to me. I think constructive criticism is great too, so don't be afraid to tell me what you suggest. Thanks guys <3 and enjoy this chapter!_  
> _____________________

The tile floor was hard and freezing cold, not to mention the water that was surrounding his face. What a terrible thing to wake up to...

_Novak!_

That voice... It sounded so familiar... But it sounded miles away. 

_God dammit wake up!_

Castiel slowly opened his eyes, being greeted to a blurry face above him. He let out a jumble of sounds that might have been a name, but it was much too hard to tell. Who was that...

"Ouch!"

There was a sting in his cheek, and he blinked the blurriness away, staring up at Gabriel's face.

"Hernandez?" Castiel mumbled, rubbing his cheek and sitting up. Gabriel simply sighed and shook his head.

"You can just call me Gabriel, I don't mind. I just told you that so you wouldn't piss off the other inmates," Gabriel told him, a gentle smile on his face. 

"Castiel... You can call me Castiel," he replied, starting to stand up and hissing at the pain coursing through his body. 

"You're an idiot for getting into a fight so soon. You... Did get into a fight right? With who?" Gabriel pressed, stepping closer and frowning a bit.

Castiel gulped and opened his mouth slightly to say something, but no words came out. He was bound to find out... Would he get angry if he didn't tell him? "Sam Winchester. The co leader of the group, I presume," he barely got out, a sudden wave of terror washing over him.

"What?" Gabriel hissed out, his eyes widening in shock. He had assumed it was bad, but not that bad. "Oh dear Lord Castiel... You're going to have to do so much to get back on their neutral side... You _need_ to be on at least okay terms with them! You need to practically be their slave until you feel you've done enough..."

Castiel stared at the floor and frowned, shaking his head. He felt talked down to, but in all honesty it wasn't his fault. How was he supposed to avoid what had happened to him? "I'll try my best he said softly, and without another word he rushed out of the room. He couldn't take any more criticism about his failed decisions. 

~~

There weren't many people milling about during lunchtime outside of the cafeteria- scratch that there was no one, but he couldn't find it in him to go in there. His goal was to stay completely away from the Winchester gang for at least a while. Until he could get things sorted out in his head. He wasn't sure how he excepted to do that, and not a moment after he thought about that he was being shoved up against the wall. His automatic reaction was to push back roughly, and he saw the leader go stumbling backwards. 

Dean Winchester. He had only seen him at a distance so far. But up close he was... Terrifying. There was a darkness not even Sam had behind his eyes, a scowl so fierce that he wanted to crawl onto his knees and beg not to be beat. But this time he wanted to stand his ground, no matter what happened. He wouldn't be looked at as weak or helpless...

"Bad move," came the voice of the taller man, and he took a step closer to Castiel. "But I'm not here to fight. I'm here to give you a warning," Dean hissed, eyeing him menacingly. "Don't mess with us. Otherwise you're fucking dead. _Especially_ if you mess with my brother. Then you're more than dead. I sensed trouble the moment I looked at your ugly ass, so back the hell off," the Winchester snapped, standing up straighter and cracking his knuckles. "This is your last warning before you're cleaning up your own goddamn blood off the walls. That is, if you'll be able to stand," he finished, staring into Castiel's piercing blue eyes for another moment before spinning around and heading off.

Castiel stood still against the wall in a bit of shock, noticing his trembling hands once he came back to reality. He had to be really careful where he stepped now... One wrong move and he was probably dead, his skull crushed between the wall and a fist of one of the Winchester boys. He shivered at the thought and started walking towards the mess hall, assuming that it was late enough for practically no one to be there. 

"Sorry, line's closed," a gruff voice came from behind the counter, and Castiel frowned. "Oh, okay," he says softly, running a hand through his hair and walking towards the back corner of the room. 

The view outside the window wasn't too bad. If he focused on a small part of it, it almost looked like freedom. Like he wasn't locked up in here. Like everything was okay. The day dream didn't last long though, and was interrupted by someone sitting down next to him.

"Nice view, innit." 

Castiel glanced over towards the new face and smiled a bit, nodding. The boy had a complexion of an older teenager, with side swept black hair and dark brown eyes. He looked miserable but the tone of his voice said otherwise. 

"Tran," The boy said, smiling and holding out his hand for Cas to shake. "And you look like you've already gotten into trouble. Prison not treating you well, my friend?"

Castiel chuckled lowly and shook his hand, forcing a smile onto his lips. "Novak. And I'm afraid not."

A loud bell rang, interrupting their conversation. Tran shot up and gave Castiel an apologetic smile, giving him a small wave. "Work. I'll see you later."

Castiel heaved a heavy sigh and followed him up, walking towards his designated work zone. Janitorial duty, always fun. 

~~

A muffled cry. Silence. Another, less muffled cry. 

Castiel set down the mop and stalked towards the noises in the empty part of the prison. There was barely anyone here, but it didn't stop the officers from directing him to clean down here. 

He peered around the corner and heard a booming laughter, squinting his eyes so that he was better able to see in the dark room. As much as he couldn't see, it was still enough. Six men surrounding a seemingly much smaller one, on the floor and squirming helplessly. Blood poured from the tips of his thumb and index finger, reaching the shoes of one of the men. "Disgusting!" The man shouted, stepping forward and resting his heel on the smaller man's ribs. Morningstar, if he remembered correctly, was the one seconds from stomping on the poor guy in the middle.

"Worthless." "Whore." The insults were given by every single person in the group in a chant like fashion before Morningstar raised his foot and...

_Crunch_

Screaming. Agonized screaming. Castiel held a hand to his mouth to stop himself from throwing up right then and there. 

"Let's get out of here," a deeper man's voice came, and Castiel froze in the darkness. Each one passed him without a second glance back, and he ran to the miserable soul in the middle of the room. "I'll go get help I swear I'll be right back."

And as Castiel ran towards help, he realized that something needed to be done. He did not want to end up screaming in a dark room, isolated, and afraid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating again! Once again, I'm so sorry for the wait! I hope this will make up for it. Hope you enjoy!  
> ______________________________________________________________________

_I'm not strong enough for this_

Castiel stood at the doorway of the wardens office, arguing with himself on what to do. There was no way that he'd be believed. He was just another inmate, after all. But he promised that poor man down there he'd get help...

"Hey, Novak... I mean, Castiel, you alright?" Gabriel walked up to him and sent him a worried glance. 

Castiel looked at him and pondered his options, grabbing his arm and starting to pull him towards the abandoned hall. "I need your help. I don't know what to do and I don't trust anyone so I need your help. The Winchester gang was beating up this guy and he's-"

Gabriel suddenly pulled away from his grip and shook his head, backing away. "Look, you're a good guy, but I have to draw the line at some point. I've helped you all I could, but it's like you're not even paying attention. If you want my advice, then leave it alone. People get hurt in prison, it's just what happens. And I get that you're trying to help, but stop. You're only going to end up getting hurt. It's eat or be eaten here, and as much as I don't want you eaten I have to care for myself."

Castiel stared at him blankly and furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head. "Fine then. Go. I'll help him on my own."

As Gabriel walked away, he turned around and stormed off towards the hurt man, searching along the wall for a light. Of course it was nearly impossible since the room was so large and everything was just so dark. Castiel sighed and followed the sound of pained breathing, leaning down and starting to pick the man up. "It's okay... I'm going to help," he whispered, his arms shaking under the weight. This seemed to be a lot easier in movies...

"Thank you," a weak voice said in his arms, and Castiel walked up to the hallway again. "It's no problem," he replied, setting him down against the wall and sitting next to him. He couldn't see him very well, the light in the hallway still a bit too dim, but he couldn't carry him any further. "So how'd you wind up in that mess?"

There was silence for a few moments, and he assumed that the man was composing himself. "My name is Singer. I arrived here just a month ago, and honestly it wasn't so bad. I uh... I sort of had a thing with MacLeod, maybe you've heard of him. He's in the... he's in the Winchester's gang or whatever they like to call themselves. One day... One of the brother's walked in on me and him kissing and that was it. He pushed me away and started yelling at me, just to make it seem like I was the one who came onto him. Just to prove that to... to that damn Dean Winchester. But today... I think they were aiming to kill me. Luckily, I've taken worse," Singer grumbled under his breath, shaking his head. 

Castiel stared at him with pity in his eyes, placing a hand on his shoulder. "That's terrible... I won't let them do this to anyone... not anymore..."

He heard laughter coming from the other man, and he looked at him in confusion. "You're not the hero, I'm sorry to say. Look at you... You don't even compare to one of them. They are all strong... and the brothers are the brains of it all. They have strength and wit and you... you have idiotic bravery. That is not a good mix. Take it from me, boy, you wouldn't survive a minute."

Castiel thought it through for a moment and nodded, standing up. "If that's what you think. You seem to be okay, I'm sure you can make it," he said softly, nodding and walking down the hall quickly. No one was going to help him. Fine enough. He could do this on his own.

~~

It had been at least a week since his last encounter with the Winchester gang and that Singer guy. He ended up sleeping in a closet every day, since there was no way that Sam was going to let him live if he slept in the bed next to his. The guards did nightly checks, but they didn't seem to mind Sam not being there for them. Castiel was able to slip out just minutes before they locked the doors, though. The younger Winchester brother must have been able to get in after they were locked without getting in trouble. 

"What a load of bullshit," Castiel whispered, curling up in the closet for another night. He brought a blanket to keep in here, since it was also the closet for his job, and no one really bothered to look in there. Even then though, the nights were cold and he had trouble getting to sleep. At most he got 4 hours every night.

Castiel ended up staring at the wall all night, shivering as his body struggled to keep his body temperature normal. As soon as he heard a person walk outside of the closet, he stepped out and hurried to the C block. Everyone was usually in the mess hall by now, which gave him time to get some food from his cabinet that he had bought from the prison's store. It honestly wasn't all that bad. 

Except when he walked in, it wasn't empty. "Gabriel?"

Gabriel looked up and smiled slightly at him, waving and looking back down at the paper in his hands. He had only seen him once all week, he was pretty sure that he was ignoring him but he wasn't surprised. Castiel walked over and sat down next to him, watching him put down the paper and sigh. "I'm sorry I didn't help you, but you needed to learn. They're not a force to be reckoned with..."

"I know," Castiel cut him off, shaking his head and taking a deep breath. "I know they're not. I'm giving in. And I'll make sure that they won't want to kill me as much as they did before," he told him, nodding and nudging him a bit. 

Gabriel looked a bit relieved, but at the same time he could sense the worry that he felt. "I've noticed you haven't been sleeping in your bed... where are you sleeping?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. Of course he would realize that he wasn't sleeping there, he was probably watching to make sure that Sam didn't beat him up again. 

"The closet," Castiel answered honestly, nodding his head and playing with his fingers. Just the thought of having to spend another night in there made him shiver. "It must be freezing.. they turn the air off everywhere but these rooms when it's light's out. And it is getting pretty close to December..."

Castiel simply nodded and looked out the window, running a hand through his hair. The view was limited, since all there was beyond the fence was trees. But the air didn't look very cold, and the sun still shone brightly through the window. It was hard to believe what time of year it was.

"If you really wanted to, I'd let you sleep here," Gabriel said kindly, and an immediate smile appeared on Castiel's face. "Yes I... I'd love to. That's very kind of you," he told him, standing up and nodding. "I'll be here tonight. But right now I have to go do something."

Without another word, Castiel hurried out of the C block, leaving a confused Gabriel behind him. 

Now, to find Dean Winchester.


	6. Updates on this story

It's been a really long time since this story has been updated and, as you can tell, I'm not very active. But, I'm thinking of continuing this story if enough people want me to. I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things, so even if I don't finish this story I'll be moving on to another one, most likely in different fandoms. I might end up making this shorter than I planned, but then it could at least be finished. Or, what would _you_

all like me to do? I'm happy to listen to any requests for either the discontinuation or continuation of the story. Thank you guys for supporting this story anyways ^.^


End file.
